1.14 "Lotso Mobs Update"
1.14, the first release of the "Lotso Mobs Update", is a major update to the Java Edition of Minecraft. It adds the largest amount of mobs in any Minecraft updates. Additions Mobs *Megaman **Neutral **Is based on Megaman from Megaman classic series **Spawns in villages and Sci-Fi cities **Is untameable *Protoman **Hostile **Is based on Protoman from Megaman classic series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Protoking **Hostile **Is a boss mob **Is based on Dark Protoman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network anime series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Bass/Forte **Neutral **Is based on Bass/Forte from Megaman classic series **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is untameable *Bass.EXE **Hostile **Is based on Bass.EXE from Megaman Battle Network games, manga, and anime series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Crashman **Hostile **Is based on Crashman from Megaman 2 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Quickman **Hostile **Is based on Quickman from Megaman 2 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Shadowman **Hostile **Is based on Shadowman from Megaman 3 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Geminiman **Hostile **Is based on Geminiman from Megaman 3 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Snakeman **Hostile **Is based on Snakeman from Megaman 3 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Topman **Hostile **Is based on Topman from Megaman 3 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Starman **Hostile **Is based on Starman from Megaman 5 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Tornadoman **Hostile **Is based on Tornadoman from Megaman 9 **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Enker **Hostile **Is based on Enker from Megaman games **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Maverick Zero **Hostile **Is based on Maverick Zero from Megaman X games **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Maverick Hunter **Neutral **Is based on different Maverick Hunter individuals and some other Reploids from Megaman X games and the bonus anime movie from Megaman Maverick Hunter X **Spawns in Sci-Fi cities **Is untameable *Elecman.EXE **Hostile **Is based on Elecman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network games, manga, and anime series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Plantman.EXE **Hostile **Is based on Plantman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network games, manga, and anime series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Gregarman **Hostile **Is based on Gregar Beast Out Megaman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Falzarman **Hostile **Is based on Falzar Beast Out Megaman.EXE from Megaman Battle Network series **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Gemini Spark **Hostile **Is based on Gemini Spark from Megaman Starforce games, manga, and anime **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Hyena **Neutral **Spawns in savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Camel **Neutral **Spawns in deserts **Is tameable *Trader Llama **Are the same as normal llama but have blue and gold decorations. **Are hostile towards illagers, zombies, and zombie pigmen. **Are separate entities from llamas. **Are temperamental around players. *Giraffe **Passive **Spawns in Savannas **Is untameable *Woolly Mammoth **Neutral **Spawns in tundra and taiga **Is untameable *Elephant **Neutral **Spawns in savannas, swamps, and deserts **Is tameable *Elasmotherium **Neutral **Spawns in tundra and taiga **Is untameable *Rhinoceros **Neutral **Spawns in savannas and swamps **Is untameable *Tapir **Passive **Spawns in jungles and swamps **Is untameable *Zebra **Passive **Spawns in savannas **Is untameable *Chalicothere **Passive **Spawns in forests, prairies, savannas, and mesas **Is untameable *BatHorse **Passive **Spawns in mushroom islands **Is tameable *Nether Horse **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Entelodont **Hostile **Spawns in mesas **Is untameable *Hippopotamus **Hostile **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Buffalo **Neutral **Spawns in savannas and swamps **Is untameable *Bison **Neutral **Spawns in plains, forests, and taiga **Is untameable *Bull **Neutral **Spawns in same biomes as cows **Basically male cows **1st ever gender-separated non-boss mob to be added to Minecraft **Breeds with cows **Is untameable *Catoblepas **Neutral **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Marine Cow **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Nether Cow **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Ender Buffalo **Passive **Spawns in the end **Is untameable *Glow-Sheep **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Nether Sheep **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Wentie **Passive **Spawns in plains, forests, taiga, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Goat **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, and hilltops **Is untameable *Deer **Passive **Spawns in savannas, plains, forests, taiga, and tundra **Is untameable *Caribou **Passive **Spawns in plains, taiga, and tundra **Is tameable *Elk **Passive **Runs away from players without any holding wheat **Spawns in plains, forests, and taiga **Is untameable *Moose **Neutral **Spawns in plains, forests, and taiga **Is untameable *Gemsbok **Neutral **Spawns in savannas **Is untameable *Gazelle **Passive **Spawns in savannas **Is untameable *Wild Boar **Neutral **Spawns in all biomes except oceans, tundra, or deserts **Is untameable *Snortruffle **Passive **Spawns in mushroom islands **Is untameable *Nether Pig **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Treepig **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes except oceans, tundra, or deserts **Is untameable *Pigman **Passive **Makes the same sound as pigs, making pig-like idle sounds, pig-like hurt sounds, and pig-like death sounds **Is basically living versions of zombie pigmen **Spawns in nether (in pigman villages) **Resembles a player with a pig skin **Zombie pigmen are inherently hostile to living pigmen, as an effect, living pigmen naturally flee from zombie pigmen **When killed by zombie pigmen, in normal mode, they have 50% chance of becoming zombie pigmen, and 100% chance in hard mode **Is untameable *Tamed Zombie Pigman **Passive **Tamed by giving it carrots or gold ingots **Will hunt any mobs (that players hit) for the player *Ender Bat **Passive **Spawns in the end **Is untameable *Vampire **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Energy Vampire **Hostile **Spawns only in Sci-Fi Cities at night **Is untameable *Arctic Fox **Passive **Spawns in tundra **Is untameable, but can be bred to trust players *Red Fox **Passive **Spawns in taiga **Is untameable, but can be bred to trust players *Fenec Fox **Passive **Spawns in deserts **Is untameable, but can be bred to trust players *Ender Wolf **Neutral **Spawns in the end **Is untameable *Werewolf **Passive (in humanoid form by day), but hostile (in wolf-like form at night) **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Wirewolf **Hostile **Spawns only in Sci-Fi Cities at night **Is untameable *Wolfman **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Wild Wolf **Neutral (turns hostile in the dark or at night) **Spawns in plains, forests, and taiga **Is untameable *Dark Wolf **Hostile **Spawns in forests and taiga **Is untameable *Domestic Dog **Neutral **Spawns in all types of land-based villages **Is simply tamed *Raccoon **Neutral **Spawns in forests and taiga **Is untameable *Red Panda **Passive **Spawns in bamboo forests of jungles **Is untameable *Giant Panda **Have 20 health points. **Drop 1 bamboo when killed (not affected by Looting). **They are usually passive (except aggressive ones, which are neutral). **They spawn in bamboo forests inside jungles. **Will seek out bamboo and cake items and eat them. **They have varying personalities and traits. ***They can be lazy, playful, worried, weak, or aggressive. ***They have a rare white and brown variant. ***Their emotions can be read on their faces. **Is untameable, but is breedable. **Baby pandas will sometimes sneeze, making nearby pandas jump: when they sneeze, they have a chance to drop a slime ball. **Variants are inherited by a special panda inheritance system. **Sometimes roll and sit on hind legs. **When hit, nearby villagers will display the angry villager particles. *Brown Bear **Neutral **Spawns in forests and plains **Is untameable *Smilodon **Hostile **Spawns in taiga, forests, plains, and swamps **Is untameable *Cheetah **Neutral **Spawns in Savannas **Is untameable *Leopard **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, savannas, and taigas **Is tameable *Tiger **Neutral **Spawns in Jungles, Forests, and Taiga **Is tameable *Lion **Neutral **Spawns in Savannas **Is tameable *Liger **Neutral **Spawned by breeding a tiger with a lion **Is tameable after being spawned *Nether Cat **Neutral **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Cougar **Neutral **Spawns in forests and plains **Is untameable *Giant Anteater **Passive **Spawns in savannas **Is untameable *Mole **Passive **Can dig through grass and dirt blocks **Spawns in forests, plains, swamps, and savannas *Dwarvian Rabbit **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is very simple to tame just by right-clicking on them *Mouse **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is untameable *Rat **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is untameable *Monkey **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, savannas, and taiga **Is untameable *Ape **Neutral **Spawns in jungles and swamps **Is untameable *Hulk **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is untameable *Ogre **Neutral **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is untameable *Seal **Neutral **Spawns in beaches and oceans **Is untameable *Walrus **Neutral **Spawns in beaches and oceans **Is untameable *Manatee **Passive **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *River Dolphin **Passive **Spawns in Lakes and Rivers, except ones in tundra and taiga **Is tameable *Orca **Neutral **Spawns in oceans **Is tameable *Beluga **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is tameable *Narwhal **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Whale **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Sperm Whale **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Brygmophyseter (biting sperm whale) **Hostile **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Livyatan (killer sperm whale) **Hostile **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Kangaroo **Passive **Spawns in mesas, plains, and forests **Is untameable *Wombat **Passive **Spawns in mesas, plains, and forests **Is untameable *Diprotodon **Passive **Spawns in mesas **Is untameable *Thylacine **Neutral **Spawns in Mesas **Is tameable *Lost Soul **Passive **Spawns after throwing ectoplasm from a killed ghost **Is tameable *Ghost **Neutral **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Wraith **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Ent **Passive **Spawns in most types of Forests **Is untameable *Alien **Passive **Spawns in Sci-Fi cities **Is untameable *Farlander **An Enderman-like mob ***Cannot teleport **Passive **Spawns in Farlander Houses and/or Farlander Villages in all biomes except on/under water **Can be traded like villagers, with Ender Pearls and/or Diamonds **Is untameable *Merperson **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Sorrowman **Neutral **Spawns in taiga **Is untameable *Dylanus **Passive **Spawns in plains, swamps, forests, and villages **Is tameable *Undead Dylanus **Hostile **Spawns in Vampire Castles or when a dylanus is killed **Is untameable *Jiangshi **Hostile **Basically zombies, but hops rather than walks **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Pillager **They are hostile mobs, considered a subset of illagers. **Have 24 health points. **They wield crossbows. **Drop emeralds and their crossbows when killed (affected by Looting). **They will raid, or take over, villages, killing villagers. *Wandering Trader **Found in random places around the world. **Provides various random trades from a variety of different biomes. **Are always surrounded by a few trader llamas. **Are separate entities from villagers. **They appear to be villagers, but their spawn location, sounds, and trades differ. *Ravager **Has 100 (Heart.svg × 50) health. **Has 100% knockback resistance when hit. **Destroys crops and leaves. **Attacks villagers. **Drop a saddle when killed (100% of the time, not affected by Looting). **They will flee from rabbits if one is too close. **Their name is still a work in progress. *Ock **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Edaphosaurus **Passive **Spawns in swamps and mesas **Is untameable *Dimetrodon **Neutral **Spawns in swamps and mesas **Is tameable *Gorgonopsid **Hostile (but becomes neutral if named "Jeb" with an anvil or nametag) **Spawns in mesas and deserts **Is untameable *Cynognathus **Neutral (untamed) Passive (tamed) **Spawns in mesas **Is tameable *Thrinaxodon **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except oceans, tundra, or taiga **Is untameable *Diictodon **Passive **Spawns in mesas and deserts **Is untameable *Lystrosaurus **Passive **Spawns in deserts, mesas, savannas, and forests **Is untameable *Placerias **Passive **Spawns in deserts, mesas, and savannas **Is untameable *Archaeopteryx **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, and forests **Is tameable *Confuciusornis **Passive **Spawns in swamps and jungles **Is untameable *Gastornis **Neutral **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Terror Bird **Neutral **Spawns in plains **Is tameable *Moa **Passive **Spawns in mushroom islands and mega taigas **Is untameable *Dodo **Passive **Spawns in mushroom islands **Is untameable *Ostrich **Neutral **Spawns in savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is tameable *Emu **Passive **Spawns in mesas **Is untameable *Cassowary **Hostile **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Penguin **Passive **Comes in nine species based on real life penguin species **Spawns in beaches and tundra **Is untameable *Pelican **Passive **Spawns in oceans, beaches, and swamps **Is untameable *Seagull **Passive **Spawns in oceans, beaches, and swamps **Is untameable *Flamingo **Passive **Spawns in swamps and savannas **Is untameable *Duck **Passive **Comes with six famous species each having different vocalization depending on a species **Spawns in swamps and beaches **Is untameable *Peafowl **Passive **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Turkey **Passive **Spawns in forests, plains, and in villages **Is untameable *Medium Bird **Passive **Comes in eight species, crows, doves, green jays, blue jays, canaries, cardinals, sparrows, and falcons **Spawns in all biomes except deserts, oceans, taiga, nor hills **Is tameable *Songbird **Passive (in most species) but one is hostile **Comes in eleven species, screaming pihas, mynas, red-whiskered bulbuls, magpies, gouldian finches, Galapagos vampire finches (the only hostile songbird of Minecraft), cocks-of-the-rock, village weavers, orange weavers, pin-tailed whydahs, and red-cheeked cordon-bleu birds **Spawns in all biomes except oceans *Red-Billed Quelea **Passive **Spawns in savannas and even over savanna villages, where they can damage crops **They swarm in huge flocks like in real life *Ender Bird **Passive **Spawns in the end **Is untameable *Dinobird **Neutral **Spawns in jungles and plains **Is tameable *Phoenix **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Encheater **Passive **Spawns in jungles **Adds and/or removes enchants from items/mobs **Is untameable *Crocodile **Hostile **Spawns in swamps, savannas, and (rarely) beaches **Is untameable *Alligator **Neutral **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Simosuchus **Passive **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Desmatosuchus **Passive **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Warginia **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, and savannas **Is untameable *Dimorphodon **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except tundra or oceans **Is untameable *Pteranodon **Neutral **Spawns in all biomes except tundra or oceans **Is untameable *Plesiosaur **Passive **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *Pond Turtle **Passive **Spawn in jungles, swamps, and forests **Is untameable *Box Turtle **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, and deserts **Is untameable *Tortoise **Passive **Spawns in jungles, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts *Scutosaurus **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, taiga, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Komodo Dragon **Hostile **Spawns in swamps and (rarely) savannas **Is untameable *Lizardman **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes at night except tundra, ice spikes, taiga, or oceans **Is untameable *Snake **Passive or neutral, depending on what snake species they are based on **Comes in three venomous/neutral species, rattlesnake, cobra, and coral snake, and comes in four nonvenomous/passive species, pythons, boas, gopher snakes, and garter snakes **Spawns in all biomes except taiga, tundra, or oceans **Is untameable *Zilla **Hostile (as adults), but neutral (as babies) **Spawns in Monster Islands **Is untameable as adults, but babies are tameable *Leallynasaura **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, and taiga **Is untameable *Dryosaurus **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, and forests **Is untameable *Iguanodon **Neutral **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Parasaurolophus **Passive **Spawns in swamps, plains, and savannas **Is untameable *Psittacosaurus **Passive **Spawns in mesas and deserts **Is untameable *Protoceratops **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Triceratops **Neutral **Spawns in plains and savannas **Is untameable *Pachycephalosaur **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Stegosaurus **Neutral **Spawns in plains and forests **Is untameable *Ankylosaurus **Neutral **Spawns in swamps and forests **Is untameable *Anguirus **Neutral **Spawns in Monster Islands **Is untameable *Massospondylus **Passive **Spawns in jungles and swamps **Is untameable *Diplodocus **Passive **Adults spawns in plains and savannas, while young spawns in forests and swamps **Is untameable *Brachiosaurus **Passive **Spawns in savannas **Is untameable *Saltasaurus **Passive **Spawns in savannas and mesas **Is untameable *Eoraptor **Passive **Spawns in mesas **Is untameable *Herrerasaurus **Hostile **Spawns in mesas **Is untameable *Coelophysis **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Dilophosaurus **Hostile **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Jurassic Park Dilophosaurus **Hostile **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Cryolophosaurus **Hostile **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Ceratosaurus **Hostile **Spawns in forests **Is untameable *Carnotaurus **Hostile **Spawns in mesas **Is untameable *Baryonyx **Hostile **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Spinosaurus **Hostile **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *Allosaurus **Hostile **Spawns in forests and plains **Is untameable *Compsognathus **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, beaches, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Jurassic Park Compsognathus **Neutral **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Tyrannosaurus Rex **Hostile **Spawns in savannas **Is untameable *Citipati **Passive **Spawns in deserts **Is untameable *Therizinosaurus **Passive **Spawns in savannas, plains, and swamps **Is untameable *Gallimimus **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is tameable *Rahonavis **Passive **Spawns in jungles **Is tameable *Microraptor **Passive **Spawns in jungles and swamps **Is tameable *Deinonychus **Hostile **Spawns in jungles, swamps, and forests **Is untameable *Buitreraptor **Neutral **Spawns in mesas and swamps **Is tameable *Achillobator **Neutral **Spawns in savannas **Is tameable *Austroraptor **Hostile **Spawns in swamps and forests **Is tameable *Dakotaraptor **Hostile **Spawns in jungles and swamps **Is untameable *Utahraptor **Hostile **Spawns in swamps, forests, plains, and savannas **Is tameable *Velociraptor **Neutral **Spawns in mesas and deserts **Is untameable *Jurassic Park Velociraptor **Hostile **Spawns in jungles **Is untameable *Dromaeosaurus **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is tameable *Troodon **Neutral **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, taiga, plains, and savannas **Is untameable *Dinosaurman **Hostile **Spawns in all biomes except oceans, taiga, tundra, or ice spike biomes **Is untameable *Wyvern **Hostile **Spawns in forests **Is untameable *Frog **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Toad **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, forests, plains, savannas, mesas, and deserts **Is untameable *Salamander **Passive **Spawns in jungles, swamps, and forests **Is untameable *Small Shark **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Hammerhead Shark **Neutral **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Large Shark **NeutraL **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Whale Shark **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Stingray **Neutral **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *Manta Ray **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Schooling Fish **Passive **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *Game Fish **Passive **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *Swordfish **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Lantern Eel **Passive **Spawns in ocean floors **Is untameable *Dragonfish **Hostile **Spawns in ocean floors **Is untameable *Anglerfish **Hostile **Spawns in ocean floors **Is untameable *Seahorse **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Eel **Neutral **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *Goldfish **Passive **Spawns in rivers and lakes **Is untameable *Piranha **Neutral **Spawns in rivers and lakes **Is untameable *Megapiranha **Hostile **Spawns in rivers and lakes in swamps, jungles, and Monster Islands **Is untameable *Xiphactinus **Hostile **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Leedsichthys **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Trilobites **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Jellyfish **Passive **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Octopus **Passive **Spawns in oceans, rivers, and lakes **Is untameable *Scorpion **Neutral (but becomes hostile in night and other dark areas) **Spawns in all biomes at night except oceans **Is untameable *Arthropleura **Passive **Spawns in Swamps and Jungles **Is untameable *Meganeura **Passive **Spawns in Swamps and Jungles **Is untameable *Insects **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except tundra or oceans **Is untameable *Crab **Neutral **Spawns in beaches and oceans **Is untameable *Lobster **Neutral **Spawns in oceans **Is untameable *Crawdad **Passive **Spawns in rivers and lakes **Is untameable *Leech **Hostile **Spawns in rivers and lakes **Is untameable *Giga Bug **Passive **Spawns in the end **Is tameable *Herbivorous Spider **Passive **Spawns in all biomes except oceans **Is untameable *Squibbon **Passive **Spawns in jungles **Is tameable *Brisket **Passive **Spawns in nether **Is untameable *Mandrake **Passive **Spawns in swamps **Is untameable *King Blaze **Hostile **Spawns in the Nether **Is basically a more powerful blaze **Is untameable *Shockcube **Neutral **Spawns in all biomes during rainstorms except oceans **Is untameable Blocks *Coffin **Used as vampire beds **Naturally generates in Vampire Castles *Meteorite **Appears through out the planet's surface and can be found in larger amounts in a spot were a meteor shower hits **Are mineable and can drop nickel, iron, platinum, gold, osmium, and/or cesium (if mined with iron pickaxe), and can drop meteorite as items if mined with gold or diamond pickaxe, but if they're mined with wooden/stone pickaxe, they drop nothing *Sweet Berry Bush **Commonly found in Taiga, Taiga Hills, and Taiga Mountains. **Rarely found in Snowy Taiga, Snowy Taiga Hills, and Snowy Taiga Mountains biomes. **Any mobs can stand inside them, but they can deal damage similarly to a cactus if the mob isn't standing still. **Has 4 stages of growth: sapling, no berries, some berries, and full berries. **Drops 1–2 berries in younger stage, 2–3 in full growth stage. **Supports bonemeal usage. **Can be planted from sweet berries. *Bamboo **Can be found in jungles and bamboo jungles. **Can be found in shipwrecks and jungle temples. **Dropped by pandas when killed, or can be obtained when fishing in jungle biomes. **Can be farmed and grow up to 12–16 blocks tall. ***Grows 1-2 bamboo on the top when given bone meal. **Breaks instantly using swords. **Can be eaten by pandas, used as fuel (good to smelt a quarter item), or planted inside a flower pot. **They can be used to craft sticks *Scaffolding **Can be climbed on **Whole structure breaks when the bottom block is broken **Crafted from bamboo *Composter **Produces bone meal **Using certain items on the composter has a chance to add 1 level of composting to the composter, up to 7 levels. After the composter reaches level 7, it will turn into level 8 which is the harvestable stage, yielding 1 bone meal when used. **Some composted items will be consumed without adding a level. The chance a level will be added depends on the quality of the item: larger or crafted items have a higher chance of adding a layer when used (e.g. Kelp has a low chance of about 10%, while pumpkin pie has a chance of 100%). **Crafted with 3 planks and 4 fences. **Red and brown mushroom blocks can be used in a composter *Campfire **Decorative fireplace without fire spread **Cooks up to four foods, but slowly (30 seconds) **Acts as a smoke signal you can see very far away when a hay bale is below **Cozy light source **Can be lit/unlit *Blast Furnace **New furnace upgrade that allows for the smelting of ores and melting of metals faster than the traditional furnace. **Twice as fast as a regular furnace. ***Can only smelt ores and melt metals. **Can be crafted using 3 smooth stone, 1 furnace, and 5 iron ingots. *Cartography Table *Fletching Table *Smithing Table *Jigsaw Block *Stonecutter *Grindstone *Barrel **Acts as a storage unit. **Works in tight spaces, even if there is a block above it unlike a chest. **Can be crafted using 6 wood planks, and 2 wood slabs. **Players can hide inside empty barrels and even place mobs inside of empty barrels. *Bell **Makes bell sounds when hit. **Has a shaking animation when hit. **Based on the position and facing, bells can only be hit in some certain directions, and will only shake in those directions. **Can be placed on walls *Lectern *Smoker **New furnace upgrade that allows for the cooking of foods faster than the traditional furnace. **Twice as fast as a regular furnace. ***Can only cook food. **Can be crafted using 4 logs and 1 furnace. *Loom **Can be crafted with 2 string on top of 2 planks. **Easier way to apply patterns to banners: the purpose is to color and design banners, which was previously done in the crafting grid. **Has a slot for a banner, a dye and a banner pattern. **Generic patterns now only require 1 dye. **Removed existing banner recipes. **Special banner patterns can now be crafted into a new item, banner patterns. ***Craftable using paper and the special pattern items. **These patterns don't consume the pattern item when used in the loom. **Available banner patterns are shown as a list. *Slabs **Added stone, andesite, polished andesite, diorite, polished diorite, granite, polished granite, mossy stone brick, mossy cobblestone, smooth sandstone, smooth red sandstone, smooth quartz, red nether brick, and end stone brick slabs. *Stairs **Added stone, andesite, polished andesite, diorite, polished diorite, granite, polished granite, mossy stone brick, mossy cobblestone, smooth sandstone, smooth red sandstone, smooth quartz, red nether brick, and end stone brick stairs. *Walls **Added brick, andesite, diorite, granite, prismarine, stone brick, mossy stone brick, sandstone, red sandstone, nether brick, red nether brick, and end stone brick walls. *Sign **All different wood types for signs. *Cornflower **Gives blue dye. **Appears in plains biomes. *Wither Rose **Gives black dye. **Inflicts 1 second of Wither status to players and mobs around it. **Cannot be destroyed by wither's explosions. **Can be dropped from any non-undead mob being killed by the wither. *Lily of the Valley **Gives white dye. **Appears in forest biomes. *Lectern **Was an idea originally scrapped from 2012. **Lets multiple players read a book at the same time. **Unique model based on the scrapped design. Food Items *Macaroni and Cheese **Crafted with cheese, wheat, and milk **Restores 6 hunger points **Restores 12 health points *Grilled Cheese Sandwich **Crafted with cheese and bread **Restores 4 hunger points **Restores 7 health points *Cheese **Crafted with milk and yellow dye **Restores 2 hunger points **Restores 5 health points *Raw Rat **Dropped after a rat is killed **Restores 2 hunger points **Restores 4 health points *Cooked Rat **Is either created after a rat dies from fire or a raw rat is cooked in the furnace **Restores 4 hunger points **Restores 7 health points *Sweet Berry **Fills 2 hunger points **Planting berries in the ground will grow into bushes. *Suspicious Stew **Found in shipwreck supply chests. **Can be crafted with a red and brown mushroom, a bowl and any flower. **It restores 6 hunger points and 7.2 saturation points, and gives roughly 5 seconds of a status effect. ***The effect given upon eating depends on which flower is used, as does the exact duration of the effect. ****Oxeye Daisy gives Regeneration. ****Cornflower gives Jump Boost. ****Lily of the Valley gives Poison. ****Wither Rose gives Wither. ****Tulip gives Weakness. ****Azure Bluet gives Blindness. ****Allium gives Fire Resistance. ****Blue Orchid gives Saturation. ****Poppy gives Speed. ****Dandelion gives Saturation. Items *Cougar Whiskers **Drops from Cougars after the cougar dies **Can be crafted into a Whip *Nickle **Is obtained after mining Meteorites. **Used to make Emeralds. *Platinum **Is obtained after mining Meteorites. **Used to make Diamonds. *Osmium **Is obtained after mining Meteorites. **Used to make Granite. *Cesium **Is obtained after mining Meteorites. **Used to make Gold. *Dye **Added blue dye, brown dye, black dye and white dye. **Separated bone meal, ink sacs, cocoa beans and lapis lazuli into their own items: they can no longer be used to dye directly. *Banner Pattern **Crafted with paper and their associated items (enchanted golden apple + paper = "Mojang" banner pattern, etc). *Spawn Egg **Added all new spawn eggs for new mobs added to Minecraft in the 1.14 update (including dinosaurs, plesiosaurs, pterosaurs, dragons, new monsters, fictional passive mobs, mammals, birds, non-prehistoric reptiles, amphibians, fish, and invertebrates) Tools and Weapons *Whip **Crafted from 3 Cougar Whiskers **Can tame Endermen as well as all kinds of monsters (except two bosses, Ender Dragon or even Wither) ***Once tamed, monsters will be passive to both Players and Villagers ****Tamed monsters will not cause "You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby" message and the Players can sleep even if tamed monsters are nearby *Crossbow **Crafted from strings, iron ingots, sticks, and tripwire hooks. **Can be used as a weapon similar to bows. ***More damage, more range, but takes longer to charge. ***Hold to charge, click to release. ***Charge is saved in inventory, can be used later. **Can shoot firework rockets holding the crossbow in one hand and the fireworks in the other. **They will be able to be enchanted with new enchantments: ***Multishot ****Fires three arrows at once in different directions. ***Quick Charge ****Increases the reload speed. 3 levels; 0.25 seconds faster each level. Not compatible with Piercing. ***Piercing ****Projectiles pierce through enemies. 4 levels; not compatible with Multishot. Biomes and World Generations *Monster Islands **Contain gigantic trees and some large lakes **Are homes to Zillas and Anguiruses *Sci-Fi Cities **Basically futuristic cities in Minecraft worlds **The largest ever naturally generated structures, can be either 2 or 3 times bigger than Vampire Castles **Is home to Aliens, Maverick Hunters, and other mobs that spawns naturally in these cities *Vampire Castles **The second largest naturally generated structures, being 2 times bigger than Woodland Mansions **Contains Gothic items and blocks like Coffins **Is home to Vampires, as well as Vampire Castle-exclusive mobs such as naturally-spawning undead dylanuses and others *Bamboo Forests **New biome variant of jungles. **It contains bamboo shoots, podzol, and pandas. *Pillager Outpost **Are structures related to pillagers, separate from illager patrols. *Spawn pillagers. *They have loot chests at the top, and minor structures around the main tower. *Can be found in any biome a village can be generated in. *Use the jigsaw block for generation. Gameplay *Illager Patrols **Spawn in the world as a pack of 5 mobs consisting of an illager beast and 4 pillagers or vindicators. **Spawn in all variations of the plains, taiga, desert and savanna biomes, on top of grass or sand blocks. *Raid **Triggered when a player inflicted with Bad Omen enters a village. **Pillagers, vindicators, evokers, witches and illager beasts can appear as part of the raids. **Raid progress bar once a village has been entered is displayed like the ender dragon health bar, decreases on pillager kills. ***Shows remaining mobs near the end. **Mobs appear in waves if effect has higher level. ***Include witches and evokers on later waves. *Bad Omen **Acquired by killing an illager patrol leader (an illager wearing a banner on its head). Command Format */Drop **Drops items in various contexts ***Syntax: /drop target source ****Sources: award for advancements, fish for fishing, loot for loot chests, kill for entity drops and mine for block drops General *Advancements **Added 4 new advancements: ***Ol' Betsy: Shoot a crossbow. Who's the Pillager Now?: Give a pillager a taste of their own medicine. ***Two Birds, One Arrow: Kill two phantoms with a piercing arrow. ***Arbalistic: Kill five unique mobs with one cross Changes Mobs *Cows **They no longer breed with other cows, probably due to female mammals unable to breed with other female mammals. ***Instead, they now have to breed with Bulls (new mobs and basically male cows) to produce offspring, which either are born as baby cows or baby bulls. **They are now neutral, just like bulls, so if you attack the adult cows or baby cows and/or baby bulls, they will attack you. *Horse **The model of the horse's head has changed once again. ***The moveable mouth of the previous horse model has returned and moves every time it makes a sound. *Sheep **They now flee naturally from untamed wolves, wild wolves, dark wolves, wolfmen, werewolves, foxes, gregarmen, falzarmen, and other sheep-eating predators, to reduce a chance of all herds of sheep being killed off by any types of wolves, wolf-like creatures, and other mobs that are hostile to sheep. *Parrot **They now have 4 new skins, a white one with a yellow crest (being based on cockatoos), a grey one with some red (being based on African grey parrots), a green, red, and yellow one (being based on lovebirds), and a green, blue, yellow, and orange one (being based on rainbow lorikeets). **They can now perch on fences, doors (without a block just above it), gates, and iron bars, as many parrots do that in real life. *Polar Bear **Naming a Polar Bear "Jeb" will make a polar bear always stand on its hind legs, moving its arms wildly, and move their legs, giving them dancing-like moves. *Llama **They can now be steered if a player is holding a carrot on a stick, in a similar fashion to saddled pigs, although llamas will walk and not run even if a player is holding a carrot on a stick. *Chicken **Baby chickens now have a slightly different model. ***Chicks now have a new texture, rather than being white and having red wattles under beaks, they are now mostly yellow and lacks red wattles. **The chickens (both babies and adults) can now swim slower, about two times slower than that of Players, as chickens aren't good swimmers. **They now naturally flee from predatory dinosaurs that hunt chickens, they also naturally flee from untamed ocelots and untamed cats. **They now fall faster (so they no longer glide as well as in previous updates) as they aren't good fliers, but still won't take any fall damage. **They no longer produce baby chickens after breeding. ***Instead, after mating, they now produce eggs (which no longer produces in idle for 10 minutes each game time), which now has a 75% greater chance of producing baby chickens after being thrown. *Pig **They are now neutral to Players when it comes to protecting babies (although adults are passive without babies and remains passive even if any adults are hurt), so if you attack any baby pigs near adults, the adult pigs will attack you. **They no longer become zombie pigmen after being struck by lightning due to living pigmen that were added to Minecraft. **They will now attack other pigs if they are trapped in cages, fences, etc that are less than 3×3 blocks wide if they are still in these areas with not enough spaces for about 10 Minecraft days later (though despite being in cages, fence areas, etc, overcrowded with other pigs or even any other mobs, this won't cause this behavior, it is not enough room for the pigs in 10 Minecraft days that will cause this behavior). ***This behavior is inspired by real pigs that cannibalizes other pigs if they are left without care for too long. *Killer Bunny **Has now been re-added to survival mode (due to popular requests) and now has a 11% chance of spawning naturally in plains, forests, and taiga. **They no longer try to attack Players in creative mode. *Zombie horse **Zombie horses now spawns naturally in survival, about 3% chance of them spawning naturally and is always seen with zombies riding on them. ***They are now ridden by zombies and remains hostile unless of zombies that are riding on them are killed. **Zombie horses can now be tamed in a similar manner to living horses, donkeys, and mules. *Tameable Wolf **Untamed wolves now have various wolf howling sound effects. **Untamed wolves are now inherently hostile to goats, deer, caribou, elk, moose, bison, pigs, wild boars, dwarvian rabbits, rats, giant pandas, brown bears, domestic dogs, untamed cats, untamed ocelots, monkeys, (rarely) apes, (rarely) seals, dylanuses, elasmotherium, kangaroos, Lystrosaurus, Leallynasauras, Dryosaurus, and Coelophysis, not just to untameable rabbits and sheep. *Cats and Ocelots **Cats and ocelots are being split into two mobs. **Cats are now able to spawn as strays in villages. **Have 9 new skins, one being Jellie, the winner of the community competition. **Will bring the player "gifts". **Scare off phantoms. *Villager **New skins, based on profession and occupying biome. **Improved trading. **Added Mason profession. **They will now try to escape from Vampires. ***If they get killed by vampires, there is a 50% chance of them turning into vampires in normal difficult mode and 100% chance in hard mode. **They no longer have the trading menu, trading menu's AI, etc when a player is in creative mode to reduce stress and spamming to any players that are in creative mode. ***Despite this, the trading menu, trading menu's AI, etc are still available in survival mode. **Villagers no longer flee from tamed zombies, zombie pigmen, nor any other tamed monsters, as all tamed monsters (including tamed skeletons, tamed creepers, etc) are passive to players and villagers. *Human **Has now been re-added to Minecraft due to popular requests. **They now spawn naturally only in Villages and Sci-Fi cities. **They are no longer hostile and are passive. **They have the similar sitting (when in boats, mine carts, etc), standing, walking, and running animations as Players. **Zombies, Werewolves (beast mode), and Vampires are inherently hostile to humans and when killed/attacked by either one, and on normal mode, there's about 50% chance of becoming a zombie (either classic-looking zombie or Alex-like zombie depending on what type of human it is) (if killed by a zombie or a werewolf), 50% chance of becoming a werewolf (if attacked by a werewolf but survived), and 50% chance of becoming a vampire (if killed by a vampire), and 100% on hard mode. **There are two types of humans, Steve-like ones and Alex-like ones, both having same hurt and death sounds as Players. **Requires modding to make them have the skin you want them to have. *Vindicator **Will now break down doors. *Zombie Pigman **Are now inherently hostile to new living pigmen mobs that were added to this update. **Can now be tamed by giving them carrots or gold ingots. ***They share the same AI as tamed forms of tameable wolves, although they still have most of the same animation as untamed zombie pigmen (they even sit in a similar manner to zombies and zombie pigmen in mine carts). *Silverfish **Are no longer hostile nor monsters and are now passive. ***As an effect, they now spawn naturally in forests and in villages, but not in dungeons anymore. ***Because of this, the monster/silverfish egg blocks are removed from Minecraft. ***They are now grouped with other insects and can now be spawned by using "Spawn Insect" Spawn Eggs, along with other insects in the game like moths, butterflies, beetles, and others. ****Due to this, Silverfish Spawn Eggs have been removed. *Giant **Has now been retextured to look like Steve with ragged clothing. **They now have an AI once again, but they don't have much of Zombie AI this time. ***Their arms no longer hold up like zombies, instead, their arms move very much like that of Players. **They are no longer considered as monsters, so they no longer cause a "You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby" message even if you sleep near giants. **They now mainly use unused Player sounds (similar to how Players sounded like before their sounds changed to knocking sounds). **Is now neutral rather than hostile to make it less overpowered. **Now spawns naturally in survival in the plains, having about 7% chance of it spawning naturally. ***Because of the giant's availability in survival, their spawn eggs, known as "Spawn Giant", are now available in creative. It is light gray in color with dark brown spots. *Enderman **Are no longer considered as monsters, but as neutral mobs. ***As an effect, they no longer cause a "You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby" message, so you can now sleep near unprovoked Endermen. ****Despite this, you can still tame Endermen to make them completely passive and won't teleport if passive. *Creeper **They now drop records when killed by Strays. *All Types Of Monsters **All monsters (even one boss, Protoking) except two bosses, Ender Dragon or Wither, are tameable by using a Whip on them. **Tamed monsters will no longer cause a "You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby" message as the tamed monsters are now passive to Players so they can now sleep even if tamed monsters are nearby. **Tamed monsters such as zombies and zombie pigmen are no longer hostile to villagers, so as an effect, Villagers no longer flee from tamed monsters. *All Mobs **There is no more mob limits due to bug fixes, lag removal, etc, so you can now spawn as much mobs as you want. Blocks *Bed **Can no longer cause a "You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby" message if tamed monsters rather than untamed ones are near the bed. **Can now be used as beds for two following mobs, humans and dylanuses, too, not just for players, although they won't skip time, unlike players, which would cause lots of spamming. ***Despite humans and dylanuses now having the ability to sleep in beds, they only sleep in beds for 5 game minutes to make their bed-hogging behavior less overpowered. They can get out of the bed in a similar fashion to players. *Cauldron **Can now store milk and lava, not just water, although the lava in cauldron is harmless, unlike lava outside of cauldrons. **Applying dye to the water in the cauldrons is now in the update, so it is no longer exclusive to Pocket Edition Minecraft. **Cauldrons can now hold potions, so it is no longer exclusive to Pocket Edition and other Bedrock Editions of Minecraft. *Chorus Flower **Chorus Flowers now break and drop themselves when shot by arrows and tridents. *Leaves **Now drop 0–2 sticks. *Dispenser **They can shear sheep if shears are inside it. *Nether Brick Fence **Recipe changed to include nether brick items rather than just nether bricks blocks. ***Nether brick fences now require 4 nether brick blocks and 2 nether brick items. ***The old recipe is now used to craft nether brick walls *Sign **Renamed "Sign" to "Oak Sign". **The default text color changed from black to pure white. ***This color is not affected by lighting. **Crafting a sign now requires the same wood type instead of a random assortment. **Rewrote the sign editing to be more intuitive. **New movable cursor for free text editing. **Selection support. **Copy and paste. *Smooth Quartz, Smooth Sandstone, Smooth Red Sandstone and Smooth Stone **Obtainable from smelting blocks of quartz, sandstone, red sandstone and stone, respectively. **Changed texture. *Smooth Stone Slab **Stone slabs have been renamed to smooth stone slabs. *Stained glass panes **They can now be made from surrounding a dye with non-stained glass panes. *Carpets **They can now be made from surrounding a non-white dye with white carpet. Items *Lead **They can now lead bats, giants, humans, untamed tameable wolves, untamed ocelots, silverfish, villagers, Endermen, new mobs, and tamed monsters. *Rabbit and https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Beetroot_Soup **Recipes are now shapeless. *Book and Quill **Rewrote editing to be more intuitive: ***Movable cursor for free text editing. ***Selection support. ***Copy/paste support. ***Keyboard and Mouse handling. ***Improved page filling and line wrapping. ***Double-click to highlight a word, triple-click to highlight a page. **Can now go up to 100 pages. *Dead Bush **Can now be used as fuel in a furnace. *Dye **Unified all dye names. ***Rose red, dandelion yellow, and cactus green have been renamed to red, yellow and green dye, respectively. **Lapis lazuli, cocoa beans, bone meal and ink sac can no longer used as dyes. Biomes and World Generations *Villages **Redesigned, new architecture per biome **Spawns in more biomes, such as snowy biomes and jungles Commands *Advancements **Entity type predicates now accept tags (#baz). **The damage source predicate now has option: is_lightning. **The entity predicate now accepts a flag field. ***Available tests: is_on_fire, is_sneaking, is_sprinting, is_swimming, is_baby. *Commands/NBT Data **Extended NBT path syntax. **New chat component for displaying values from NBT. ***Block variant {"nbt": path, "block":{"x":x "y":x, "z":***Entity variant {"nbt": [path, "entity":selector}. ***If interpret is present and true, contents of selected tags will be interpreted as chat components. **Item lore tag now uses chat component syntax. **Time arguments in /time set, /time add and /schedule function can now have units. ***t for ticks, s for seconds, d for days. ***Fractions are allowed as long as the result is integer (for example 0.5d). *Creative Menu **Creative menu search box now accepts tags (starting with #). **Tooltip in creative search menu now lists item's tags. *Loot Tables **Block drops are now controlled by loot tables **Tables and pools accept functions **New loot table entry types: dynamic, tag, alternatives, sequence, group. **New loot table functions: apply_bonus, explosion_decay, copy_name, limit_count, set_contents, set_loot_table. **New loot table conditions: entity_present, survives_explosion, block_state_property, table_bonus, match_tool, tool_enchantment, and two special modifiers: inverted and alternative. **Integer values can now specify random number generator. ***constant, uniform (default), binomial. **Optional type used to validate function usage. ***empty, chest, fishing, entity, advancement_reward, block. ***Using function that references data not available in given context causes warning. **Entity parameters in predicates: direct_killer_entity - allows access to projectiles etc. **entity_properties condition now uses same predicate syntax as advancements (like player_killed_entity). ***Parameters are now described in the predicate field. **New conditions ***alternative: joins conditions from parameter terms with "or". ***block_state_property: check properties of block state, parameters: ****block: id of block;test will fail if broken block doesn't match. ****properties: map of property:value pairs. ***damage_source_properties: checks damage source. ****Same syntax as entity_properties, but uses damage source predicate (see player_hurt_entity advancement trigger). ***entity_present: returns true if entity is set. ****See entity_properties for list of entities. ***inverted: inverts condition from parameter term. ***location_check: applies advancement location predicate, parameters: ****predicate: predicate applied to location, uses same structure as advancements. ***match_tool: checks tool (only available for block breaking and fishing). Parameters are: ****predicate: predicate applied to item, uses same structure as advancements. ***survives_explosion: returns true with 1/explosion radius probability. ***table_bonus: passes with probability picked from table, indexed by enchantment level. Parameters are: ****enchantment: id of enchantment. ****chances: list of probabilities for enchantment level, indexed from 0. ***weather_check with these parameters: ****raining - optional boolean. ****thundering - optional boolean. **New entries ***alternatives: Tests conditions of child entries and executes first that can run, has no weight or quality, but may have conditions. ***dynamic ****Gets block specific drops. *****minecraft:contents: block entity contents. *****minecraft:self: for banners and player skulls. ***group: Executes child entries when own conditions pass, has no weight or quality. ***sequence: Executes child entries until first one that can't run due to conditions, has no weight or quality, but may have conditions. ***tag: adds contents of item tag;fields: ****name: id of tag. ****expand: if false, entry will return all contents of tag, otherwise entry will behave as multiple item entries (all with same weight and quality). **New functions ***apply_bonus: applies one of predefined bonus formulas. ****Common fields: *****enchantment: id for enchantment level used for calculation. *****formula: type of used bonus formula. *****parameters: values required for formula (depend on type). ****Formulas based on existing fortune bonuses. ****Formula binomial_with_bonus_count, parameters are: *****probability : float *****extraRounds : int *****Adds random value using binomial distribution with n <- level + extraRounds and p <- probabilty. ****Formula uniform_bonus_count, parameters are: *****bonusMultiplier *****Adds random value using uniform distribution from 0 to bonusMultiplier *level. ****Formula ore_drops, no parameters. *****Applies formula count *(max(0, random(0..1) - 1) + 1). ****copy_name *****Copies display name from block entity to item (see enchanting table behaviour). ****explosion_decay *****Applies flat chance (equal to 1/explosion radius) for every item to be destroyed (items in stack are processed separately). ****limit_count, parameters are: *****limit ******min - optional ******max - optional *****Limits count of every item stack to range. ****set_contents, parameters: *****entries list of entries (same as in pool). *****Populates BlockEntityTag.Items with items from entries. ****set_loot_table, parameters are: *****name: id of loot table. *****seed: seed; if omitted or 0, LootPoolSeed will not be set. *****Sets BlockEntityTag.LootTable and BlockEntityTag.LootPoolSeed tags. *NBT Paths **Can now return multiple values. ***When used as target, modification will be applied to every element. **When setting location and no elements are found, new matching element will be created: **Add {k1=v1,k2=v2} to match objects in list that have matching fields. **Add {k1=v1,k2=v2} to match objects. ***Selects 0 or 1 elements, mostly as safeguard against mismatched entries. **Allows negative indices as index to index elements in reverse from end. **Add [] to select all elements from list. *World generator registries. **Most of the biome related features now have a registry and their configuration can be serialized. **Added a feature registry. **Added a registry for decorators. **Added a registry for carvers. **Added a registry for surface builders. *Other **/execute execute if unless data or entity path ***Returns count of matched elements when used as command. ***Continues on non-zero(if) or zero(unless) count when used as part of command. **Item frame contents can now be modified with /replaceitem. **/data modify or entity path operation source. ***Applies an operation to selected fields. ***Operations ****Are set on all types. ****Are inserted before index, insert after index, prepend, append on lists. ****Merge on objects. ***Sources ****from or entity path to copy a value from an existing tag. ****value nbt. ***Added entity type tags. ****Work like other tags, stored in tags\entity_types\. ****The type field in @ selectors now accepts entity type tags. ***/drop command ****/drop target source ****Drops items in various contexts. ****Sources *****award: advancement award context. *****fish: fishing context. *****loot: loot chest context. *****kill: entity drops. *****mine: block drops. ****Targets *****world: drops in world. *****player: puts in player inventory. *****entity: sets entity slots like replaceitem. *****block: puts (distribute, as if shift-clicked) or replaces/merges (insert) items in container. ***Changing item models based on item NBT. ****New item model property: custom_model_data, backed directly by CustomModelData integer NBT field. Gameplay *Lighting system **Has been rewritten. **Moved light storage from chunks to a separate structure. **Moved light calculation from all over the code to a self-contained place. **Moved light computation off the main thread on the server. *Performance Improvements **Fish **Mobs that would spawn and then despawn from being too far away from the player the next tick no longer spawn. **Redstone Dust depowering performance increase. General *Credits **Updated the credits list. *Pause screen **Added "Give Feedback" and "Report Bugs" buttons. *Debug screen **Pressing Alt+F3 shows a server-side ticks-per-second chart in singleplayer. **Added min/avg/max tick times to Alt+F3 charts to help find stutters. *Textures **All textures have been updated. ***New consistent set of block, item, mob, effect, GUI, etc. textures made by Jasper Boerstra. ***Old textures will be offered as a resource pack. Category:DinosaursRoar Ideas Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Minecraft Mobs Made By DinosaursRoar Category:Items Made By DinosaursRoar